herofandomcom-20200223-history
Okoye (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Okoye is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She is one of the three tritagonists of Black Panther (alongside Shuri and Everett Ross), one of the tritagonists of Avengers: Infinity War, and one of the deuteragonists of Avengers: Endgame. She is portrayed by Danai Guirra, who also plays Michonne on The Walking Dead. Personality Okoye is a fiercely loyal protector of Wakanda who isn't afraid to question her king, but would defend him with her life, fiercely protective of him despite his warrior abilities. A staunch traditionalist who is as formidable with her Sonic Spear as she is with her tongue, Okoye finds herself torn between her allegiance to her country and her king when T'Challa begins to challenge ancient Wakandan traditions and rules. Despite her position and her serious attitude when her duties are concerned, she shares a relaxed, friendly relationship with T'Challa, quick to make jokes at his expense, especially when Nakia is concerned, and was on the verge of tears after seeing him disintegrate. She is quick to object to Erik Killmonger's challenge as not only due to Killmonger's blatant disrespect of Wakandan traditions, but also because she knows the disastrous potential Killmonger holds to the nation and to the world. Due to her utmost respect for traditions however, she is unable to prevent Killmonger, who has a legitimate right to claim the throne, from challenging T'Challa. As the general of the Dora Milaje, Okoye is shown to be proud of her baldness. She was visibly displeased by having to wear a wig and was quick to throw it away. When Killmonger succeeds in taking the throne, Okoye was torn between her personal loyalty to T'Challa, and her duty as the general of the Dora Milaje, which is essentially the king's royal guard. She nonetheless decides to stay and serve Killmonger, albeit reluctantly. When T'Challa came back alive and ready to continue the unfinished challenge, she is quick to side with him, and turn on Killmonger with the Dora Milaje almost immediately when the contested king refuses to adhere to the very tradition that made him king to the letter. Okoye's immense bravery and loyalty to her country proves instrumental in stopping a full blown civil war from happening, by standing in front of W'Kabi on a charging White Rhinoceros to prevent them from tackling M'Baku, halting his rampage from exacerbating the situation by appealing to his loyalty to Wakanda, resulting in the Border Tribe laying down their arms and allowing T'Challa and N'Jadaka to finish their duel one-on-one. Her loyalty to Wakanda outstrips her love for W'Kabi, as she told her husband she would not hesitate to kill him for Wakanda, although she did look visibly distraught and did not kill him but offered him a chance to surrender, implying she still had enough love for him to give him a chance to realize how much he had fallen. Despite her being able to see T'Challa's viewpoint and arguments regarding the issue of breaking Wakanda's isolationism, it is yet to be seen if she turns personally supportive of the king's measures to reveal what Wakanda truly is to the world. She was even willing to let Everett Ross die to conceal Wakanda's true nature from the rest of the world. However, she does seem to have a fondness for some United States of America culture, as she was hoping to have a Starbucks in Wakanda after it was revealed to the world as well as having Wakandians participate in the Olympics. She has also grown more trustful of outsiders after the battle against Killmonger, evidenced by the fact she wanted to impale Ross against a table for simply giving T'Challa a friendly bump and after the battle against Killmonger, she smiled out of enjoyment and entertainment when Ross tried to learn their language, but failed to communicate his intended message. However, Okoye remained very serious in battle, as shown when she was unamused when Bruce Banner, wearing the Hulkbuster armor, tripped over a stone and fell. She also was willing to welcome the Avengers into Wakanda and was shown to fight effectively alongside them, although this may be due to their famous reputation as selfless heroes, and was visibly impressed by Wanda's abilities, asking why did she not aid at first and was instead up guarding Vision. Her bravery was shown when she unhesistantly charged at Thanos despite his possession of nearly all the Infinity Stones. Powers and Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Okoye is the General of the Dora Milaje, thus, she is extensively trained and highly proficient in various forms of combat, with her skill marking her as one of the greatest martial artists in Wakanda, with only T'Challa surpassing her due to his lifelong training to become the Black Panther. She prefers to battle with her Sonic Spear with which she is able to almost effortlessly incapacitate multiple foes at once during the casino fight. During the Battle of Mount Bashenga, Okoye managed to pin down Erik Killmonger alongside the other Doras and defeat many Border Tribe warriors without sustaining any injury. She also proved capable of defeating many Outriders and competing against Proxima Midnight with aid from Black Widow, holding her off long enough for Scarlet Witch to kill her, during the Battle of Wakanda, surviving with no injuries, only being no match for Thanos himself, who easily flung her away. *'Spear Mastery': Okoye is extremely skilled in using her Vibranium Spear as a tool in close quarters combat and as a long ranged weapon. Okoye has taken out multiple enemies with her spear at once. *'Master Marksman': Okoye is an excellent marksman, able to throw her spear through the back of a window of truck exiting out through the windshield and penetrating the ground so that the truck could crash into the spear. She later threw her spear at Thanos accurately while running, although Thanos easily reacted to it and used the Power Stone to halt and blow her spear and Okoye herself away. *'Multilingualism': Okoye is fluent in Xhosa, English, and Korean, as she was able to understand the exchange between Nakia and Sophia. Relationships Family *W'Kabi - Husband *Father-in-Law † *Mother-in-Law † *Children Allies *T'Challa/Black Panther - King and Friend *Ramonda - Queen *Shuri - Friend *Nakia - Friend *Dora Milaje **Ayo *CIA **Everett Ross *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Avengers **Captain America **Black Widow **Hulk **Thor **Iron Man **Hawkeye **Falcon † **War Machine **Vision † **Scarlet Witch † *Winter Soldier † *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot † Enemies *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger † - Former King *Ulysses Klaue † *W'Kabi *Black Order **Cull Obsidian † **Proxima Midnight † **Corvus Glaive † **Ebony Maw † *Thanos † *Outriders *Chitauri Gallery Black-Panther-Okoye-Poster.jpg|Okoye's Black Panther character poster. Black-panther-images-dora-milaje.jpg|Okoye with the Dora Milaje. Okoye AIW Profile.png|Okoye's Infinity War character poster. The-Avengers-Charge-Wakanda.png|Okoye with Black Panther, the Avengers and Winter Soldier, running to fight the Outriders in Wakanda. Avengers_Infinity_War_09.png|Okoye seeing T'Challa turn into dust. Okoye-Avenge-the-Fallen.jpg|Okoye's "Avenge the Fallen" poster for Endgame. T'Challa, Okoye & Shuri-Funeral.png|Okoye with T'Challa nd Shuri, attending Tony Stark's funeral. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Optimists Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Female Category:False Antagonist Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Avengers Members Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Outright Category:Related to Villain Category:War Heroes